Something Different
by solarflares
Summary: But they could hear everything. And while at first that never bothered her, it was beginning to. She didn't love him like she used to. Twilight/Teen Wolf crossover. S2 and New Moon, with a twist. Bella and Edward split, Edward leaves Fork, Chief Swan get relocated to Beacon Hills.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters I create, but at the moment, there is no one, all people, characters, songs, quotes and etc belong to their respective owners and I am in no way making profits from writing this.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Things We Didn't Expect.**

She couldn't think. She could breathe. She couldn't do anything at all without someone watching, even her privacy was being invaded. Not visually, because that was strange, even for vampires. But they could hear everything. And while at first that never bothered her, it was beginning to. She need an escape. She needed out. She didn't love him like she used to. She wasn't ready. She didn't want to be a vampire. She wasn't Edward Cullen's mate. She knew that, and even he knew that, but that didn't mean he acknowledged that fact.

Bella figured it had been because for so long that he was the outsider, the one without someone that was his, and he was theirs. That Bella had to be his mate because she loved her and that she loved him. But surprisingly, it was nothing more then a high school romance. Their breakup wasn't anything special, no tears, more laughter then anything, hugs and small smiles as they spoke. When it came time to tell the family of their split, while sad, the Cullen's accepted the fact that it had been the couples decision.

And as dutiful and as graceful as the Cullen's were, they promised that although Bella and Edward were no longer together, that she was family and they would look after her if she needed it. They all parted on good terms, the Cullen's deciding to head out to Denali to spend a few years there. It was junior year for Bella, the rumors circled as to why the Cullen's had left and she had repeated the same sentence every time.

" _We parted way, it was the end of us. We decided that with their moving towns, that we just weren't going to be able to be together. It's sad, but it's fate._ " The whole sentence was always followed by a sad smile and a shrug.

What shocked the town of Forks more then the split of Edward and Bella and the Cullen's leaving town was that Charlie was being transferred to help on a few cases in California of animal attacks, and to help out his brother, who also happened to be the Sheriff of Beacon Hills. When Charlie refers to John Stilinski as a brother, what he means is that Charlie Swan was adopted into the Stilinski family at the age of four, after his parents both perished in some fire and his relatives lived on the other side of the world.

Stiles and Bella however barely know each other. Bella being Renee half the time and only being at Charlie's for maybe two weeks a year, never made it easy when it came to visiting and often missed out on it. The two brother, despite not being related by blood, bonded much, much more then they had as kids, there was weekly phone calls to see if the other was alive, because in their line of business, you never knew.

So when the two sort-of-cousins met it was full of small timid smiles and waves while the fathers hugged and greeted each other joyously. Of course the pair of Swan were staying with the father-son duo until they could get on their feet.

It didn't take long for the awkward silence between the two cousins to disperse, a few hours before the pair were on the sofa, stretched out, relaxed with some science fiction movie rolling over the screen before them. Thankfully, the fathers had left them to acquaint themselves and avoid the awkwardness.

"Wait." Bella paused for a second, suddenly jerking upwards into a sitting position to look at the boy with the shaved head. "You- You used run around with your diaper on your head when it was bath time didn't you?" she was sure it was him. He's the only cousin she knew of. Renee and Phil both were only children, and Charlie only ever had John.

The admission was loud enough that the two older men in the kitchen heard it and their laughter sounded through the house. It was the loudest either of the children had heard their fathers laugh and that caused Stiles to stutter and splutter for a second.

"He was." John called from the kitchen in the space that Stiles had tried recovering. "I'm surprised you remember that."

Bella simply giggled, muffled behind her hand.

With that easing the tension between the cousins, they settled into a routine over the two day weekend, getting to know each other much better, and thank god, they were similar enough to get along, and yet still different enough to be tolerable.

It was Sunday night, curled up in bed, before her first day at Beacon Hill High School when a text came through her phone, illuminating the dark room brightly.

 **Alice says Good Luck for tomorrow, and we all wish you the best Isabella - Edward.**

Despite their break, there was no pain, just a smile and a quick thank you reply and a small conversation before the human fell asleep with her phone in her hand. The next morning was brutal. With John yelling at Stiles to get up and only having one shower and four people, all of which took longer then Bella did, she made it down the stairs and started cooking for breakfast, even if they had to put it in a container and take it with them, she didn't care, she knew they needed a nutritious meal to get them through the lunch. At least.

When she seen Stiles dressed for school, she had to chuckle, obviously they were more alike in clothing more then anything else. While he had black jeans, she had pale blue skinny jeans, they shared a love for simple black converse high tops. She had a plain, nothing special black T-shirt and a red plaid unbuttoned shirt that she'd rolled at the wrists towards her elbows, while he had some strange slogan Tee that she'd never seen before and a blue plaid. Dishing out the food as the two officers entered the kitchen, Bella took a seat as the four ate in near silence, the chewing and scraping of cutlery was the only heard sound.

"Okay, Bella, we gotta go if you want a ride?" Stiles spoke up, picking up his plate as he stood and loaded into the dishwasher. That was the only down side to the Swan's moving to Beacon Hills so far, she had to leave her truck behind, and she wasn't sure she liked that so much. She liked the independence of having her own car, but for the time being she was going to have to rely on Stiles, because that definitely beats the Sheriff driving you to school.

"Coming." She returned, packing up her own plate, kissing her uncle and father on the cheek goodbye before she followed Stiles out the door. "First days suck." she muttered to herself as she climbed into the jeep. She wasn't ready for the first day and being the shiny new toy all over again.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I know I haven't updated my other Teen Wolf fanfiction, but I got this little brain fart this morning and had to write it. I love Twilight and Teen Wolf crossovers and I don't think there is enough of them out there. So please read, review, and let me know what you think, if I should continue it.


End file.
